This invention relates to a running board bracket which is use to attach a running board to a motor vehicle.
Running boards are known and a running board can be used as a step for boarding a vehicle or as a protective flange for the side and lower sections of motor vehicle side panels. Alternatively a running board can be used purely for decorative purposes.
In some vehicles different parts of the chassis or body thereof are independently movable relatively to one another. A running board which extends between and which is fixed to the two parts of the vehicle is placed under stress during use which often results in failure of the running board or its attachment brackets.